De Londres
by Isotope
Summary: [HPDM] PostPoudlard : Ce que sont devenus Harry et Draco chacuns de leur côté, comment ils vont se trouver et ce qu'ils deviendront peut être. [inspiré d'une chanson de N. Fernandez]
1. Chapter I

**Paring : **HP/DM (forever ) C'est donc une fic Yaoi donc les **homophobes ou ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ca, c'est l'heure pour vous de rebrousser chemin !**

**Rating : **T (par précaution pour le slash essentiellement)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient puisque c'est JK Rowling qui en est l'heureuse détentrice. Je ne gagne donc pas un kopek là-dessus. Cependant, l'histoire est à moi

Les paroles de la chanson ne sont malheureusement pas à moi non plus lol

**Note :** Voilà, je me sentais pas d'écrire une fic et surtout pas avec plusieurs chapitres mais finalement, bah voilà J'ai eu l'inspiration (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) en écoutant une chanson que j'adore de Nilda Fenandez pour ceux qui connaissent. Voila donc c'est une songfic, mais pas tout au long )

Je mettrais les paroles entières de la chanson à la fic de la fic.

Le paragraphe en _italique_ début de chaque chapitre correspond à un couplet ou refrain de la chanson. A chaque chapitre correspond son passage.

Et puis après, quand j'utilise l'_italique_ c'est pour montrer que ce sont des dialogues. Les pensées sont toutes au long du texte puisque c'est une fic à POV alternée.

Concernant les update, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publié. Cela dépendra du 'succès' et surtout du temps que je mettrai à écrire… j'ai quand même un concours qui approche Mais comme quelques chapitres sont déjà prêts, allons-y gaiement !

Voilà, j'expérimente alors s'il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Ca peut m'aider.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

**De Londres – Chapitre I**

POV Draco

_J'ai reçu de Londres un paquet_

_Un bracelet de montre, un briquet_

_Qui s'éclaire, qui s'éclaire, _

_Qui s'éclaire en hiver au moins_

Mais avant de vous raconter comment tout ceci est arrivé, je vais d'abord vous expliquer ma vie. Ainsi que tout ce qu'il est passé pour que je devienne le jeune homme de 23 ans que je suis aujourd'hui.

Poudlard me parait bien loin déjà.

Cette animosité, ce mal être que je traînais aussi voyant qu'un nez au milieu de la figure.

Tout ça n'a pas disparu. C'est toujours là, mais bien caché à l'intérieur de moi. Tellement profond, qu'un jour c'est sur, je pourrais l'oublier. Le piétiner.

Bref.

Lors de ma septième année à Poudlard, la guerre a vraiment éclaté. La puissance de Voldemort était à son apogée. Nous, les élèves, étions un peu tenus à l'écart à cette époque car Saint Potter avait décidé, suite aux évènements de l'année passée, de quitter le collège pour se consacrer à la quête des derniers Horcruxes. Voldemort n'avait pas donc plus aucune raison de venir là, surotut que Dumbledore était mort. Nous écraser tous un par un aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Trop facile pour exciter son intérêt.

J'étais donc protégé tant que j'étais dans cette école. Mais à la fin de ma septième année, je devais retourner chez moi. Dans cette famille qui combattait ce que certains appelaient le Mal. Le Mal ou le Bien ? A cette époque, j'avais du mal à les différencier. Alors je suis parti pour ne pas avoir à m'impliquer dans ce conflit.

C'était trop tôt. J'étais bien trop jeune pour prendre une décision. Dix-huit ans, c'est encore l'âge où l'on se forge une identité et j'étais trop rebelle pour suivre mon père et ses idées extrêmes, trop immature pour choisir moi-même un camp.

Alors j'en ai choisi aucun. Ou celui des pacifistes. Ou le mien. C'est comme vous l'entendez.

Je suis parti en Amérique avec la seule bourse de Gallions que j'avais en ma possession. Là bas, j'ai dû tout reconstruire. Là bas, le pouvoir et l'autorité que j'exerçais magnifiquement bien à Poudlard ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Au contraire, j'ai même du payer pour les quelques marques d'arrogance que j'ai laissé transparaître à mon arrivée.

Je n'avais aucun véritable ami en Angleterre, et encore moins en Amérique. Alors j'ai remballé mon côté hautain pour supplier, pour avoir la pitié des gens, pour trouver du travail. Pour pouvoir avoir une seconde chance. Ca m'a fichu mal. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on m'a traité comme la dernière des merdes alors que je ne leur avais rien fait encore.

J'ai triomphé. Et c'est certainement ce qu'il me fallait : c'était une preuve que sans un milieu protégé comme mes parents ou Poudlard, j'étais quelqu'un et que je valais quelque chose.

J'ai réussi à prospérer là bas dans le milieu de la mode. Il faut dire que ma jolie gueule d'ange a beaucoup aidé… qui pourrait me résister ? J'enlève ce petit sourire narquois et le remplace par un sourire de tomber : le tour est joué.

Mais ça non plus, ça ne pouvait pas durer. C'était trop beau et apparemment je ne méritais pas ces deux années de répit, loin de toute guerre : j'étais parti sans donner de nouvelles, sans laisser de traces, ni de raisons. J'avais déserté, comme ils se plaisent encore à dire.

Oh, tout serait resté en ordre et j'aurais pu rester aux Etats – Unis (dont les habitants ont, en passant, un accent très peu esthétique si vous voulez mon avis…) si seulement je n'avais pas tout foutu en l'air. Et pourquoi ? Pour une séance de photo à deux noises dont j'étais la vedette et à laquelle je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver avec des poches sous les yeux.

Vite fait, bien fait, j'ai pris ma baguette qui croupissait sur ma table de chevet pour me lancer un sort de Lissage.

Erreur ! Ils n'attendaient que ça pour me localiser et m'expatrier en Angleterre pour me juger.

Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite.

Malgré le rôle prédominant de mon père Lucius Malfoy dans l'affaire, j'ai été innocenté par un témoin dont je n'ai pu connaître le nom. Cependant, il semble que faire confiance à la progéniture du plus grand des Mangemorts, de celui dont on raconte qu'il a triomphé à la bataille de Greyshire en tuant plus de 150 moldus d'un seul sort, n'était pas si aisé qu'ils voulaient bien le dire.

La communauté sorcière n'a pas été convaincu dans son intégralité et a coupé la poire en deux : elle m'a restreint, pendant une période de 5 ans, à rester sur Londres et à travailler au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Voilà comment je me retrouve à travailler de près avec ces gens étranges et sous la direction du père Weasley, en plus.

J'aurais pas pu tomber mieux.

Et finalement, je m'y suis fait.

Comme quoi on peut se faire à tout, avec du temps.

Avec du temps, on relativise aussi. Même si je suis bien loin du Médicomage (spécialité décoctions anti-poison, s'il vous plait) que je voulais être, je dois dire qu'ils ne se sont pas foutu de moi au ministère. Ils m'ont attribué un poste plutôt bien rémunéré et affublé d'une prime de risque mensuel du fait que je manipule directement les objets moldus. On ne sait jamais comment ça va pas s'actionner ces bidules.

Prenez l'exemple de la machine à « Exprès-sceau ». Quand vous appuyez sur le bouton, elle commence à siffler très fort, comme s'il elle était prête à exploser. Et c'est ce qui va vraisemblablement arriver si vous la laisser faire. C'est sûrement un stupide stratagème pour faire fuir les cambrioleurs. Mais une chose est sur… c'est dangereux les appareils moldus. Quand je vous dis que ce sont des barbares…

Enfin, en tout cas cet argent me permet largement de garder et d'entretenir le vaste appartement que mes parents m'avaient acheté au centre de Londres.

Ils me l'avaient cédé pour mes dix-huit ans, bien loin de se douter que je prendrais la fuite quelques mois plus tard. Il n'est pas aussi immense que le Malfoy Manor qu'on avait avant mais le salon est éclairé d'une énorme baie vitrée qui m'offre une vue imprenable sur le ville. Quand j'ai le temps, je m'assois devant dans mon meilleur fauteuil avec une clope et j'observe.

J'observe ce que le monde a pu devenir grâce à la victoire de Potter. Celui – là, je l'ai dans le nez mais je dois avouer que ces moments là, je les lui dois.

Comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire un jour. Il a quand même envoyer mes deux parents à Azkaban. A l'heure où je vous parle, je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si c'est un service qu'il m'a rendu ou pas. J'y ai peut être gagné ma liberté, mais j'y ai aussi perdu ma famille et leur amour.

Leur amour… n'est ce pas pathétique ?

Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai retrouvé boulot, reconnaissance et même amis… une nouvelle vie. Et pourtant s'il y a encore beaucoup de volontaires pour me regarder de travers, je les ignore royalement. Comme je l'ai fait avec la majorité de mes problèmes depuis maintenant 5 ans.

Peut être que l'ancien Malfoy n'est pas loin, mais une chose est sure, je me sens différent.

Voilà succinctement comment aujourd'hui, un 5 décembre, je me ballade tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Je dépouille toutes les boutiques de vêtements. Faut dire que depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard, je prends un malin plaisir à m'habiller autrement qu'avec les uniformes standards de chez Gupuire taillés tous droits comme une vulgaire carpette. La recherche des dernières tendances, même si la classe est une seconde nature chez moi, est devenu une passion. Une collection.

Ainsi, s'entassent à présent chez moi briquet magiques (exclusivement ceux qui s'éclairent quand il fait sombre afin de les trouver plus vite), écharpes et fringues. Encore quelques lubies et je pourrais prétendre au titre de collectionneur de collections. Des fois, je m'épate.

Je rentre dans ma boutique préférée « Prêt-à-sorcier ». Et lorsque je pousse la porte vitrée, je frise l'arrêt cardiaque. Devant moi se dresse Potter, encore plus mal coiffé que d'ordinaire, essayant un costume noir. Il ferait presque classe ainsi s'il n'arborait pas cette tête de balafré qu'il traîne depuis que je le connais… je dois dire que ça le change. C'est que je suis habitué à le voir habillé comme un sac.

Passons, parler de lui me fait perdre mon temps. Je me dirige donc vers le fond de la boutique sans lui accorder un regard. D'un accord tacite, nous nous ignorons. Je pense qu'il y a prescription depuis le temps et c'est très bien ainsi.

Néanmoins, je peux affirmer que ce couillon a bien un réel don : celui de me gâcher la journée puisque je ne trouve rien de rien dans les rayons pourtant abondants.

L'humeur n'y est plus.

Je vais rentrer et me faire couler un bon bain chaud en écoutant un opéra. Et tout ira bien Draco, tu verras.

Je décide quand même de passer au comptoir saluer le patron. Erny Mac Splinter est la plus gentille de toutes les personnes que je connais. Avec lui, l'expression populaire « ne pas faire de mal à une mouche » prend tout son sens, et c'est peu dire.

« _Boujour Draco. Oh, tu n'as pas trouvé ton bonheur aujourd'hui ?_ demande – t – il un peu déçu.

- _Non_, je m'entends répondre plus sèchement que je ne voulais. Si le bonheur existait, ça se saurait. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : rentrer chez moi. Savoir que je respire l'air de St Potter a moins de 5 mètres me file la nausée. Cela fait trop longtemps, trop d'un coup. _Mais je voulais te demander, sais – tu où je pourrais trouver un bracelet de montre en cuir de Dragon ? Le mien est usé._

-_ Mh désolé, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi. Ca fait bientôt quinze ans que je ne suis plus dans le métier, tu sais._ Il réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre._ Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de racheter une montre, ça te coûtera moins cher, ça c'est sur._

- _Merci Erny. Mais celle – ci que je veux. Cadeau de famille, _je précise seulement.

_Tant pis. Bonne journée !_ Et je franchis la porte du magasin, sans plus de cérémonie, avec mon bracelet toujours cassé, et les mains vides.

**X O X**

Quelques jours passent ainsi et le moral revient peu à peu. Mais pas complètement et je ne sais pas si c'est dû à l'entrevue avec Potter qui me touche plus que je ne voudrais me l'avouer, ou si c'est seulement à cause de Noël qui approche.

En plus, je suis invité à manger chez Laena. Elle est très gentille et a beaucoup fait pour moi. Mais je sens que depuis que depuis l'époque Serpentard, on s'est éloigné. D'abord parce qu'elle s'est mariée.

Alors que je l'aimais, pour enfoncer encore un peu le clou.

**X O X**

Finalement, j'ai cédé et j'y suis allé. Faut dire que j'avais rien d'autres de prévu et que la perspective de passer le réveillon seul, à traîner ça et là, ne m'attire plus autant qu'avant.

Bon, à l'heure où je vous parler je n'ai plus les idées aussi claires, je suis légèrement torché et j'ai du mal à trouver le trou de la serrure. Ma clé s'obstine à vouloir faire le tour sans jamais rentrer dedans. Quelle coquine. Je lui récite quelques jolis mots que j'ai appris en poésie quand j'étais petit et voilà qu'elle convient enfin à m'ouvrir la porte.

Il était temps, je suis crevé. Le colis qui était devant ma porte attendra bien demain matin pour être dépecé.

Nous sommes le 25 décembre et je viens d'aller dormir quelque heures. Ca va mieux, si on oublie la gueule de bois.

Bon allons voir ce fichu paquet. Je suis intrigué, je ne me souviens pas avoir commander quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours.

Je l'ouvre délicatement et j'y trouve un briquet en ivoire. Premier réflexe : courir dans les toilettes pour voir s'il s'éclaire dans le noir. Bingo ! C'est un briquet magique et je ne l'ai pas celui – là. Ouh ouh ouh !

En voulant récupéré l'emballage dans lequel était rangé cette pièce de collection, je m'aperçois qu'au fond du colis, il y a un deuxième paquet. C'est un écrin, on dirait une boîte de bijoux. Je l'ouvre immédiatement et j'y trouve un bracelet en peau de Dragon entouré un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite : _je suis tombé là-dessus par hasard et comme t'en avais besoin… _

Bien. Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvais journée finalement. Par contre quelque chose m'intrigue. Je pensais que le colis venait de Laena mais elle ne sait pas se servir de la Poste… elle n'est même pas fichu de décroché un téléphone : les moldus et elle, ça fait deux.

Bon regardons d'où le colis a été posté alors. L'oblitération indique Godric's Hollow.

Non !

Le colis m'échappe des mains. Il n'y a qu'un seul imbécile qui habite Godric's Hollow et qui est assez stupide pour m'envoyer quelque chose par le système moldu en pensant que je ne le reconnaîtrais pas. Ca m'écorche un peu la bouche de prononcer son nom le jour de Noël.

Potter.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'être allés jusque là ! A bientôt ;) 


	2. Chapitre II

**Paring : **HP/DM (forever ) C'est donc une fic Yaoi donc les **homophobes ou ceux qui n'aiment simplement pas ca, c'est l'heure pour vous de rebrousser chemin !**

**Rating : **T (par précaution pour le slash essentiellement)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient puisque c'est JK Rowling qui en est l'heureuse détentrice. Je ne gagne donc pas un kopek là-dessus. Cependant, l'histoire est à moi

Les paroles de la chanson ne sont malheureusement pas à moi non plus lol

**Note :** Voilà, je me sentais pas d'écrire une fic et surtout pas avec plusieurs chapitres mais finalement, bah voilà J'ai eu l'inspiration (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) en écoutant une chanson que j'adore de Nilda Fenandez pour ceux qui connaissent. Voila donc c'est une songfic, mais pas tout au long )

Je mettrais les paroles entières de la chanson à la fic de la fic.

Le paragraphe en _italique_ début de chaque chapitre correspond à un couplet ou refrain de la chanson. A chaque chapitre correspond son passage.

Et puis après, quand j'utilise l'_italique_ c'est pour montrer que ce sont des dialogues. Les pensées sont toutes au long du texte puisque c'est une fic à POV alternée.

Concernant les update, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publié. Cela dépendra du 'succès' et surtout du temps que je mettrai à écrire… j'ai quand même un concours qui approche. Mais comme quelques chapitres sont déjà prêts, allons-y gaiement !

Voilà, j'expérimente alors s'il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Ca peut m'aider.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

**De Londres – Chapitre II**

POV Harry

* * *

_J'ai reçu de Londres un cocktail_

_De la laine à tondre, une bretelle_

_Qui s'étire, qui s'étire_

_Qui s'étire, sans me dire Adieu._

Finalement, ces vacances ont défilé encore plus vite que les précédentes. Même pas le temps de s'allonger deux petites minutes qu'il faut déjà que j'y retourne.

M'enfin, cette semaine passée au Terrier avec la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione et Fleur m'a fait énormément de bien. Le mariage d'Hermione et de Ron aussi. Voir qu'après les nombreuses pertes que nous avons subit, la vie continue et mène son petit bonhomme de chemin, ça fait plaisir. Ca me rappelle la raison pour laquelle nous avons tous combattu. Il faut bien ça de temps en temps pour me pardonner, d'avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, d'avoir tué plus précisément.

Bon, si je passais moins de temps à ruminer, peut être que moi aussi je serais marié à l'heure qu'il est. Descendons rejoindre les autres en bas avant de plier bagages.

« - _Harry tu es là_ ! sourît Molly. _Viens donc manger un petit bout avant de partir, j'ai fais des crêpes._

J'ai l'estomac déjà bien tendu mais je n'oserais jamais contredire Molly, encore moins dans le domaine culinaire. Trop risqué. Alors j'en prends une, pour la forme.

- _Hummm… Délichieuses !_ dis – je la bouche pleine.

- _Emportes – en chez moi. Attends, je vais mettre ça dans un petit plat tout bien comme il faut sinon elles vont être réduites en cendres pendant ton transplanage_. »

Je la laisse faire. Quoique je dise, elle le fera quand même de tout manière. Puis, je ne vais pas rechigner pour quelques bonnes crêpes. Comment ça je suis gourmand ?

Fred, Georges, Ginny, Hermione et Ron sont également en pleine séance de dégustation. Tout le monde semble heureux et en pleine forme… pour mieux aller travailler demain. Enfin profitons du moment présent au lieu de s'esquinter la cervelle avec l'éternelle question « De quoi sera fait demain ? ». J'aurais au moins appris ça avec Voldemort, tiens.

Je m'accorde donc une dernière Bataille Explosive avec la troupe avant de partir. Puis une autre, encore une autre et encore une… jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou grand duc vienne toquer contre la fenêtre. Il porte un paquet cadeau avec tellement de facilité qu'il parait bien fort et puissant devant Coquecigrue, à ses côtés, qui peine a porter trois lettres.

Hermione se précipite pour enfermer Pattenrond dans la pièce adjacente en marmonnant un faible « _Il se met à chasser les chouettes en plus des rats, maintenant…_ ». Ron ouvre alors la fenêtre pour permettre aux deux rapaces de rentrer se réchauffer et se restaurer.

Les lettres sont toutes pour nos deux jeunes mariés, certainement les félicitations de ceux qui n'ont pas pu venir à la cérémonie. Le paquet est pour moi.

Oh.

D'un seul coup, je me souviens que j'ai envoyé un colis à Malfoy avant Noël. Je l'avais pourtant fait anonymement, mais là je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que celui - ci vient de lui. Je ne reçois que très peu de courrier d'ordinaire, encore moins des cadeaux.

Ca sent les emmerdes arriver, ça. C'est pas bon signe.

Et cette manie de toujours me fourrer dans des mauvais coups…

Si ce paquet vient bien de Malfoy, mieux vaut l'ouvrir seul. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait contenir et j'aimerais autant évité un scandale dans cette maison. Draco Malfoy n'est pas très bien vu ici et savoir que je lui envoie des cadeaux ne risque pas de jouer en ma faveur. Ne prenons aucun risque et déballons ce cadeau à l'abri des regards indiscrets, au cas où.

Esquivons, façon made in Potter.

Jouer la tragédie.

_« Oh Saperlipopette ! _que je crie la main sur le front. _J'ai complètement oublié ! »_

Amadouer le public.

« _J'avais rendez – vous à Sainte Mangouste pour un contrôle. Ma cicatrice est toujours sous haute surveillance puisqu'elle n'a pas disparu. Et j'avais rendez – vous à 18h45 pour y faire une batterie de tests. »_

Rassurer.

Voyant l'air paniqué de Molly, je rajoute : « _Oh mais j'ai encore le temps d'y aller, il me reste un peu plus de dix minutes. En transplanant, j'y suis dans deux secondes. Je vous appelle dès que je suis rentré chez moi._ »

Et je suis parti.

Bon, je suis pas hyper fier de mon coup, c'est certain. Mais de toute manière, c'était l'heure que j'y aller alors… disons que j'ai juste un peu transformé la vérité. On va pas en faire tout un plat.

Puis, tout le monde y a vu que du feu. Le seul qui me connaît assez bien pour me démasquer, c'est Ron mais je crains que les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux depuis son mariage ne l'aveuglent un tantinet.

* * *

Me voilà chez moi, confortablement installées dans mon sofa. Il est un peu vieux mais je m'y sens bien dedans… on dirait qu'il a pris la forme de mes fesses. Auparavant, j'ai pris une bière bien fraîche pour me décontracter. Je la décapsule et je la bois à même la bouteille. C'est tellement plus agréable. Vous voyez ce genre de trucs, ça fait partie des petits plaisirs que je m'accorde et qui rendent la vie plus belle. C'est comme se réveiller avant le réveil et voir qu'on peut encore dormir, si vous préférer.

Tout en soufflant sur le goulot pour faire de la 'musique' (ça aussi, j'aime bien…), je regarde le paquet posé devant moi sur la table basse. Maintenant que je suis chez moi au calme, je me trouve ridicule. J'ai paniqué comme une fillette à la simple pensée que ce colis pouvait venir de Malfoy.

Quelque part, il doit toujours m'impressionner.

Et puis d'abord… qu'est ce qui me dit que ça vient de lui, hein ? Rien ! Ca servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Il y a pleins de gens qui auraient pu m'envoyer des colis, d'abord. Et honnêtement, la probabilité pour ce soit la fouine est très infime. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ait réellement reçu le mien… ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas envoyé quelques chose par la Poste moldue. Vu le prix d'un timbre aussi…

D'un autre côté, j'aimerais beaucoup que cela vienne de lui. Ca voudrait dire qu'il a bien reçu le mien, qu'il l'a apprécié, qu'il m'en envoie un. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de (re)nouer les liens après tout ce temps passer à se chamailler, à se détester puis à s'ignorer. Après tout, quand je l'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai bien vu ce petit sourire qu'il avait : il était content de me voir !

Allez, je l'ouvre.

Je suis tout excité. J'arrive même pas à arracher le papier. Bougre !

Ah voilà ! Je déchiquette l'emballage pour y découvrir… de la laine en vrac et… des bretelles ?

Et une lettre. Le temps de courir chercher mes lunettes posée sur le bar. Voyons voir ça.

_Potter,_

_Une fois de plus, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer le Saint Sauveur avec ce bracelet de montre. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'étais pas fichu d'en trouvé un tout seul ? Et puis, comment t'as su que j'en avais besoin d'abord ? Tu m'espionnes ? C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu es encore plus fêlé qu'il n'y parait._

_Cependant, je me sens obligé de rester poli avec toi car le briquet est plus que rare. Si, j'ai bien envie de te faire payer et te faire manger ton colis par les oreilles, ne compte pas sur moi pour te redonner le briquet. C'est à moi, maintenant. Dis moi que tu regrettes de me l'avoir offert et tu ne pourras pas me faire plus plaisir !_

_J'espère que le mien t'auras plus, au moins. _

_Un peu de laine pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi. Parce que tu es un mouton, Potter. Oui tu es un mouton qui suit le troupeau en pensant que j'ai besoin d'aide. Je t'ai pourri la vie pendant six ans et cela ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu espères encore me changer peut être ?_

_Puis je me suis aussi dis qu'il était temps que je te sauve moi aussi. Alors j'y ai glissé une paire de bretelle. Parce que quand je t'ai vu l'autre fois, tu m'as fais pitié. N'arriveras – tu donc jamais à choisir un pantalon à ta taille ? J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'évitera au moins à te retrouver en slip devant tout le monde._

_Tu m'as cherché Potter et crois – moi tu n'es pas prêt de me trouver. Joyeux Noël._

_Draco Malfoy._

Me retrouver en slip ? Mais je mets des caleçons !

Et puis de quoi il se mêle ce sale petit vermicelle de merde à la con ! J'envoie valdinguer la bouteille de bière vide en reposant violemment le paquet sur la table basse. Quel ingrat, quel ingrat ! Je me suis dis qu'il serait temps de faire un pas vers lui alors qu'encore une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière lui tourne le dos. Quel naïf je peux être des fois !

Le sauver, le sauver… par Merlin mais qu'il peut être con quand il s'y met. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de faire des cadeaux sans y avoir un intérêt ? En l'occurrence, j'admets que j'en avais un mais c'était juste celui de lui faire plaisir en complétant sa collection de briquets. Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas non plus emmerdé à aller supplier Charlie pour ce bracelet de montre. _Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'étais pas fichu d'en trouver un tout seul ?_ Je croyais simplement que tu savais que ça ne se trouvait plus sur le marché, c'est tout. Il est toujours aussi arrogant qu'avant. Je pensais bien faire pourtant.

Imbécile.

J'ai été imbécile de penser qu'il accepterait un cadeau.

Il a été imbécile de tout me répondre de cette manière.

Je suis resté sans voix pendant trois bonnes minutes, à regarder le tapis blanc qui recouvre le sol de mon salon. Je regagne doucement la tranquillité. Y'a vraiment que Malfoy pour me mettre dans des états pareils. Même après tout ce temps.

Des fois, je me demande s'il tourne rond, ce type. Vous en avez déjà vu beaucoup vous des gens qui s'énervent quand on leur fait gentiment un cadeau ? C'est plutôt décevant. Ca fait quand même plus d'un an que je cherche le courage et le moyen le plus adapté de l'aborder. Visiblement, je me suis trompé… j'aurais peut être mieux fait d'aller le voir directement finalement. Il m'aurait foutu son poing dans la figure pour toutes les années passées et on serait reparti. Sur des bases saines.

Bon, peut être que je lui en aurait mis une avant moi aussi. J'avoue.

_Tu espères encore me changer_.

Bien sur que je l'espérais. Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas attendu pour le faire, il s'est débrouillé tout seul. Sa lettre qui se veut méchante n'est même pas à la hauteur d'un des regards qu'il me lançait autrefois. Il a toujours essayé de faire le malin devant moi plus que devant les autres et je vois que ça n'a pas changé.

Quelque part, ça me rassure.

Oui, parce qu'après toutes ces années qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'avais peur qu'il en soit sorti méconnaissable. Plus le Malfoy que je haïssais mais que quelque part, je respectais.

Il était devenu pour moi, sans que je le veuille, une des figures emblématiques de mes années à Poudlard. Il a pris une grande place dans mon cœur, au même titre que mes amis. Quoiqu'il en dise, je pense que c'était pareil se son côté. C'est pour cela que je me surprends à penser que si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est moi.

Mais l'aider à quoi, au juste ? A – t – il jamais eu besoin d'aide ? Je commence à douter de tout ce dont j'étais sur à propos de lui. Après tout… qui me dit qu'il est malheureux ? On m'a pourtant dis et répété qu'il s'était rangé et vivait une vie normale. Je ne me rappelle même plus comment j'en suis venu à penser qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de quelqu'un. De moi, peut être.

Qu'espérais – je ?

J'espérais simplement qu'il m'avait attendu. Comme moi je l'ai attendu pendant ces cinq longues années. Car je n'avais jamais pu oublié. Je n'ai jamais pu effacer de ma mémoire, nos derniers corps à corps à la fin de la sixième année. Ils devenaient de plus en plus passionnés. Et…

…moi aussi.

C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? Moi-même je m'interroge encore. Comment peut on désirer aussi ardemment celui qu'on a envie de tuer de ses propres mains. Cependant, je peux vous assurer que ce désir était bien là, fièrement dressé entre mes jambes. Maintenant, je suis calmé. Mais l'intérêt, moins sexuel dirons – nous, que je lui portais depuis ma première année est toujours là.

Jusque là, j'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder la dessus. J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à régler dans ma vie, avec moi – même, pour ne pas avoir à ma rajouter un poids supplémentaire. J'ai toujours essayer de profiter du moment présent, de ne pas faire trop de plan, pour éviter d'être déçu. Et aussi, pour ne pas trop réfléchir. Je ne sais pas trop quelle réaction j'aurais si je retombais nez à nez avec lui. Qui vivra verra, comme on dit.

En tout cas, j'ai toujours cette envie insatiable de savoir qui il est. Et je le saurai. Foi de Potter.

Croyez moi, tôt ou tard, je le saurai.

Parce qu'au fond, je sais que Draco a changé et qu'il a déjà fait un pas vers moi en me répondant.

Je me lève enfin de mon canapé pour aller chercher un parchemin et une plume. Je lui envoie la lettre et je vais me mettre au lit. Je suis lessivé.

Je rangerais demain avant de partir au travail.

* * *

_Je vous remercie d'être allés jusque là ! A bientôt ;)_


	3. Chapter III

**Paring : **HP/DM (forever ) C'est donc une fic Yaoi donc les **homophobes ou ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ca, c'est l'heure pour vous de rebrousser chemin !**

**Rating : **T (par précaution pour le slash essentiellement)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient puisque c'est JK Rowling qui en est l'heureuse détentrice. Je ne gagne donc pas un kopek là-dessus. Cependant, l'histoire est à moi

Les paroles de la chanson ne sont malheureusement pas à moi non plus lol

**Note :** Voilà, je me sentais pas d'écrire une fic et surtout pas avec plusieurs chapitres mais finalement, bah voilà J'ai eu l'inspiration (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) en écoutant une chanson que j'adore de Nilda Fenandez pour ceux qui connaissent. Voila donc c'est une songfic, mais pas tout au long )

Je mettrais les paroles entières de la chanson à la fic de la fic.

Le paragraphe en _italique_ début de chaque chapitre correspond à un couplet ou refrain de la chanson. A chaque chapitre correspond son passage.

Et puis après, quand j'utilise l'_italique_ c'est pour montrer que ce sont des dialogues. Les pensées sont toutes au long du texte puisque c'est une fic à POV alternée.

Concernant les update, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publié. Cela dépendra du 'succès' et surtout du temps que je mettrai à écrire… Mais comme quelques chapitres sont déjà prêts, allons-y gaiement !

Voilà, j'expérimente alors s'il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Ca peut m'aider.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

**De Londres – Chapitre III**

POV Draco

* * *

_Et l'amour me donne des frissons_

_Quand je pense aux tonnes de glaçons_

_Qui s'élèvent, qui s'élèvent,_

_Qui s'élèvent en faux rêves autours._

_

* * *

_

Tût tût tût.

Foutu réveil.

S'il y a bien une chose que je voudrais que l'on m'accorde, c'est le samedi. Je vous disais que finalement, ma place au Ministère de la Magie n'était pas si mal. Je rectifie. Ils m'exploitent. C'est de l'esclavagisme pur et simple. Je n'ai pas posé mes congés pendant la période exprès pour que les autres puissent les prendre et ils ne m'accordent même pas le premier week-end de l'année.

Ce peu de reconnaissance me fout en rage neuf matins sur dix.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas si j'avais le choix. Alors allons – y.

Petit-déjeuner en vitesse. Petite douche. Habillage rapide. Grande préparation devant la glace de ma salle de bain. Mon visage est mon bien le plus précieux. Je ne pousse pas le vice à acheter vingt six mille crèmes de jour mais je vérifie quand même tous les matins (et le soir parfois…) que je ne souffre d'aucunes imperfections. Si je veux pouvoir conclure un jour avec ma charmante voisine du dessous - ou Laena, qui sait… - , faut savoir prendre soin de soi.

En parlant de la voisine du dessous. Je pense que c'est dans la poche. En un claquement de doigt, elle peut se retrouver dans mon lit. Et je vais prendre un malin plaisir à le faire. En traître. Parce qu'elle s'est crue assez forte pour rivaliser avec moi. Un soir, la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a allumé comme le premier venu pour me laisser finalement en plan sur le palier. Pour mieux jouer la femme inaccessible et désintéressée pendant plus de deux mois, et revenir à la charge après. Elle pense qu'elle se joue de moi.

Je la laisse faire. Je la laisse croire qu'elle se détache du lot ; que pour elle, j'ai renoncé à toutes les autres femmes ; que je la désire plus que tout. Oui, je la laisse mariner. Qu'elle croit ce qu'elle veut, pendant ce temps, moi je me tape toutes les autres femmes de Londres. C'est quoi cette obsession qu'on les femmes à vouloir changer les hommes ? Un cul ou un autre, pour moi c'est pareil alors qu'elle patiente gentiment. Elle viendra quand elle aura compris que c'est moi qui fixe les règles et pas elle.

Et merde, je suis encore en retard maintenant.

C'est à peine une demi-heure plus tard que j'arrive devant la cabine téléphonique. Je compose le numéro… 62442… c'est fait. J'annonce ma venue dans le combiné pour enfin descendre sous terre. J'y suis. Passons par les escaliers, j'aurais moins de chance de tomber nez à nez avec un supérieur.

Bon, je ne peux pas nier que je m'en suis sorti avec grande classe. Il est temps de me mettre au boulot maintenant.

Voilà maintenant deux heures que je m'acharne à essayer de trouver par quels sorts certains malotrus ont réussis à transformer ces allumettes. Lorsqu'on les gratte, c'est bien une flamme qui en sort mais qui finit pas exploser si vous attendez trop longtemps. Encore un coup de petits merdeux de Poudlard que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Puis je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je repense sans cesse à la lettre de Potter que j'ai reçu au début de la semaine.

Enfin, si je peux appeler ça une lettre. Il s'est juste contenter de me remercier pour mon 'cadeau' et me laisse une adresse où je peux le trouver. Un certain pub l'_Arc En Ciel_ dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Connais pas. Il croit sans doute que je vais y aller en plus.

Mais je le connais bien le Potter. Il fait comme si j'avais le choix, comme s'il s'en fichait mais mine de rien, il me dit d'aller le voir. Implicitement. Il pense certainement qu'en usant de son petit air d'indifférent blasé, je vais rappliquer comme un chien.

Il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne suis pas une de ses pétasses. Je viens si j'en ai envie. Et en l'occurrence, vaut mieux pas pour lui que je me ramène.

Affaire classée, je peux continuer à travailler.

En même temps… non. Je peux pas contester qu'il a titillé ma curiosité. Potter, le chaste Potter, me donne rendez – vous dans un bar. Je me plais à penser qu'il est peut être devenu alcoolique, lui. Constater que le balafré est devenu un vrai pied de vigne me tente un peu. L'agacer me tente beaucoup et… Ouch ! Je viens de me brûler avec cette saloperie d'allumette.

**X O X**

Ma journée terminée, me voici enfin de retour chez moi. Il fait déjà nuit et par la baie vitrée de mon appartement, je peux voir Londres tout illuminé. Les décorations de Noël moldues sont encore en place et donnent un petit air festif au quartier chic et, faut le dire, mort dans lequel je suis.

J'ai réfléchi à propos de Potter et je crois que je vais y aller. Ça me fatigue de lui donner satisfaction aussi facilement mais je crois que c'est moi qui vais l'avoir. Ecouter moi bien et suivez le raisonnement. En m'envoyant ce petit message, il se doutait certainement que j'allais mal le prendre et ne pas venir. En venant finalement, je le surprend. Non ?

Pis merde.

Je peux bien avouer que moi aussi j'ai envie de sortir ce soir. D'aller boire un coup. Pourquoi pas d'aller draguer un peu. Boulot dodo, je commence à en avoir assez. Puis c'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de supporté cet énergumène toute la soirée. Je règle mes comptes puis après, je suis tranquille. Je repars en charmante compagnie et la nuit est à moi.

**X O X**

Je suis enfin devant le Pub. Y'a pas, je l'avais jamais vu celui – là. Il devait pas exister quand j'étais à Poudlard parce que je pense que je me serais souvenu de la façade multicolore. Très discret, j'aime pas. Le froid de janvier et le vent qui souffle dans cette rue étroite ne me laisse pas le temps d'hésiter alors je rentre dans le bar avant de me métamorphoser en glaçon.

Un rapide coup d'œil aurait suffit à localiser Potter si la salle n'était pas bondée. Je ne le vois nulle part. Somme toute, peut être que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Lui passer le savon du siècle. Mais a propos de quoi ? De souvenirs, de vieilles rancoeurs… laissons le passé là où il est là et allons s'hydrater au bar. Je m'installe sur un siège face au comptoir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de venir dans un endroit comme cela. C'est fou comme en prenant de l'âge, on vieillit. Je veux dire, je me suis toujours dis qu'en grandissant, je prendrais toujours le temps de sortir, de faire la fête, de rester jeune. Dans ma tête. Et me voilà a vingt trois ans, à lire des livres – passionnants, je vous l'accorde – le samedi soir au lieu d'aller en boîte.

Soit, on vient de m'avertir qu'on allait venir prendre ma commande. Pour moi ce sera un whisky pur feu.

« _Qu'est ce que je te sers, Malfoy ?_ »

Oh. My. God.

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. Un sourire victorieux qui remonte jusqu'au oreilles. Et un torchon posé sur l'épaule. Pas très sexy… Il va croire que j'ai perdu ma langue alors je me contenterais de l'irriter un peu.

« _Mon cher Potter. Personne n'a voulu de toi alors un jour tu t'es dis 'tiens et si je me lançais dans la carrière de barmaid ?'. Brillante idée. _Il aurait pu me le dire. Je l'aurais embauché comme femme de ménage chez moi.

_- Hum, pas tout à fait. En fait, c'est moi le gérant. Alors quelque chose à boire ?_ Voyant que je reste coi, il rajoute. _Je te l'offre si c'est l'idée de me payer qui t'ennuie._

Il s'impatiente. J'arrive enfin à articuler pour répondre :

- _Vodka_. »

Oui c'est bien ce qu'il va me falloir pour digérer ça. Non seulement je suis venu contempler la déchéance de Potter et c'est foiré. Mais en plus, il faut qu'il arbore cet air tranquille. Si je le connaissais pas un minimum, je dirais qu'il est heureux de me voir. Après tout, j'ai du mal à contester le fait que le voir me fait plaisir quelque part. C'est un peu comme lorsque j'ai croisé Granger il y a plus d'un an. Je l'aimais pas celle là et pourtant je suis content d'avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Ça me rappelle mes jeunes années. Elle est devenue apothicaire à ce qu'elle m'a dis. Au moins une qui aura réussi ce qu'elle voulait.

Potter revient avec ma boisson. Je l'avais pas trop détaillé la dernière fois. Mais maintenant que je le vois de près, il a pas trop changé. Toujours cette coupe infernale, cette vieille paire de binocles rondes et ces yeux verts. Etonnamment brillants ce soir, d'ailleurs. Je dirais bien qu'il en est déjà à quelque verres. Si, il y a quand même une différence : il a fait un effort vestimentaire. Je me demande bien s'il a mis mes bretelles…

Un regard vers la salle pour constater qu'elle continue de se remplir.

« _Les affaires marchent plutôt bien à ce que je vois_.

- _C'est vrai, je n'ai pas à me plaindre._

- _Bien sur. C'est pas comme si c'était dans tes habitudes…_

Imperturbable, il continue.

_- Surtout pour ce genre de bar. J'ouvrais ça sans prétention. Je suis plutôt étonné._

_- Faut croire que t'es doué pour d'autre chose que le maniement de baguette, Potter._ Subitement, il relève la tête à cette phrase plus que douteuse. Il me regarde de travers. Ça me gêne. C'est que ça fait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Je comprend rien et son air inquiet m'énerve. _Mais de quel genre de bar tu parles. Aurait – il quelque chose de particulier dont on ne m'a pas informé ?_

_- C'est un bar gay, Malfoy. »_ Me dit en baissant les yeux comme s'il c'était la chose la plus logique au monde mais qu'il était tout de même gêné d'admettre.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma gorgée de vodka. Je m'attendais à tout mais certainement pas à ça. C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, je dois être l'un des seuls ici à ne pas me trimballer en T-shirt moulant rose. Bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais c'est vrai que ça saute aux yeux maintenant qu'il me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. D'un seul coup, je ne me sens pas trop à ma place là, faut dire.

Potter me regarde avec un petit sourire comme s'il savait la confusion qui règne dans mon esprit. Je suis pourtant bon occlumens.

« _Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai surpris certains regards insistants._

_- C'est certainement ton postérieur qui les excite. Déjà à Poudlard, certains gar…_

_- Tais toi. Crétin des Alpes._

_- T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?_

_- Saperlipopette, Sapristi, Fichtre, Morbleu… t'en veux encore ?_

Un silence s'installe. Potter continue d'essuyer les verres tout en faisant des sourires discrets à droite à gauche. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir perdu l'amabilité qui le caractérisait à Poudlard. Pourtant, ce soir il a l'air fatigué ou soucieux, j'en sais rien.

Moi aussi je me sens bizarre d'un coup. Je suis là, avec lui comme si c'était on était encore au collège. Mais quelque chose a changé. Déjà, je viens d'apprendre que Potter n'a pas viré alcoolo et ça, ça me tue.

Dès lors que je suis devant lui, la haine passée que je croyais persistante n'est plus là. J'essaye de me persuader du contraire mais on a grandi, je crois. Pas que je l'aime maintenant, mais j'ai très envie de savoir ce qu'il devient. Parce qu'en l'écoutant, c'est des nouvelles de tout Poudlard que je devine. Des nouvelles d'un passé que je pensais enfoui. Je crois que j'espère surtout un élément de réponse, sur ce qui est devenu mon passé. Savoir si oui ou non, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre pour de bon.

- _Dis moi, Potter… tu es gay, toi aussi ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ma vie perso…_

_- Cesse de tourner autours du pot et réponds-moi._

_- Oui Malfoy. Oui, je le suis. Voilà. Content ? _me répond – t – il exaspéré.

- _Bah voilà. C'était pas difficile._

Sauf que Potter est homo. Je m'étais totalement trompé : il n'avait pas viré alcoolo mais gay. Je ne suis pas choquée, juste surpris. Je dois être le seul qui ne lit pas la Gazette alors évidemment, je dois être le dernier à l'apprendre. Ça n'aurait pas changé ma vie pour autant. Mais j'aurais au moins aimé savoir que j'allais venir dans un endroit où je me fais reluqué de partout et de surcroît dans les griffes de St-Potter…

Heureusement qu'on se déteste car j'aurais pu prendre cette soirée comme une invitation, que j'aurais acceptée qui plus est.

_- Bon Malfoy, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai finis pour aujourd'hui alors passe une bonne soirée et surtout pas d'esclandre dans mon bar._

_- Tu ne reste pas un peu ?_ je m'entends lui demander.

_- Je viens de te dire que je rentrais._

_- Tu n'es pas très aimable avec ta clientèle. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt de revenir._

Je me redécouvre. J'avais oublié à quel point l'embêter me procurait du plaisir. J'aime lui lancer des pics aussi gros qu'Hagrid, sachant qu'il tombera toujours dedans, ce naïf. C'est presque automatique que ça m'en ferait peur.

_- De toute façon, il me semble que tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire dans un bar comme le mien…_

_- Et comment peux-tu en être si sur ?_

_- Tu… Malfoy… tu… toi… ?_

_- Non._

_- Bon alors, tu me fais perdre mon temps. _

_- Ah, c'est donc ça. Intéressé, Potter ?_

Il s'arrête net d'enfiler le manteau qui lui arrive jusqu'au pied et me lance un regard noir. Il a l'air plutôt stupide là, avec une seule manche de mise et son - pseudo – regard noir mais je n'arrive pas à rire de lui. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air très enclin à plaisanter.

- _File- m'en une autre_.

_- Hein ?_

_- Vodka, potter._

_- Ah. Glaçons ?_

_- Jamais. Ca me file des frissons, comme l'amour. Et j'aime pas ça._

_- L'amour ?_

_- Les frissons. Non l'amour, les deux. Et merde, arrête avec tes questions. On t'as jamais dis que t'étais trop curieux ?_

_- Je cherche à faire la conversation, c'est tout. _

Un ange passe. Je me sens observé, ce qui me plait d'ordinaire, mais là ça m'agace. Je suis fébrile de ce retour en arrière de quelques années, ça me déconcentre. Alors j'apporte délicatement le verre à ma bouche. Je bois un peu puis le repose, d'un geste lent.

J'imaginais que cette soirée se passerait différemment.

_- Pourquoi t'aime pas l'amour ? _me demande – t – il, accoudé sur le bar, se penchant un peu vers comme si la conversation prenait un ton intime.

_- Certainement parce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé._

_- Peut être que tu n'as pas bien cherché. Pas vers le bonnes personnes, je veux dire. Tu…_

_

* * *

A suivre... _

Je vous remercie d'être allés jusque là ! A bientôt ;)


End file.
